The Return of The Ex
by mrs.danrad
Summary: As Hermione wishes that there could be more to friendship with Ron, could he be wishing the same thing? After book seven. Not following the cannon.
1. Bennett's

Thirteen years ago, they saw it coming: the increase in high-tech jobs, the necessity for more rigorous educational training to fill the jobs, and the standing of minorities in such an economy

**N/A: So I decided that I was going to go up a notch in my writing. This may be just a couple chapters, unlike my other stories.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot to this story. I do not own the settings or characters.**

Hermione looked out the window. She smiled at the thought of Ron kissing her one day. She gave out a sigh, _nothing but dreams…_ She thought somewhat depressed.

She heard someone trying to open the door to the flat. She knew that if was Ginny, _who else?_ She thought. She went to open the door because Ginny was clearly having trouble with it. When she did, she saw Ginny looking through her bag cursing under her breath.

"Ginny what are you doing here so late at night? Where were you?" She said, putting her hands on her hips like Mrs. Weasley.

"Clubbing with my boyfriend, _Mum_." She said a little tipsy and emphasizing the last word. She forgot about rummaging through her bag.

"Harry took you out clubbing?" Hermione said unbelievingly.

"Yup," she said, letting herself in. "He would've walked me to the door, but he has to be at work early tomorrow. You know that if he had done so we would've been up all night, right?" She said, flopping onto the sofa.

"Ginny, don't say that!" Hermione said, closing the door behind her.

"Why not? It's the truth." She said, not ashamed of what she was implying.

"Ginny only Harry, you and I know that you've gone farther than just snogging with Harry. If you keep this up, your brothers are going to find out that you're not necessarily a little girl anymore." She said, sitting next to her in the sofa.

"So? Harry and I are going to get married in seven months. Who cares?!" She said, getting up somewhat mad.

"Ginny, a lot can happen in seven months. What if you get pregnant?"

"Can't. I never forget the contraceptive spell, so I can't possibly get pregnant." She said as-a-matter-of factly.

"What if you-?" She didn't finish her sentence because just then the doorbell rang again. She went to the door to find Ron standing there with his lopsided grin plastered all over his face.

"Ron," Hermione said, surprised, she turned to Ginny who had gone up to her room while she was opening the door. Hermione gave out a sigh of relief. "What are you doing here?"

"I was bored, since Harry and Ginny are out I decided to come and make you company."

"You must've missed Harry-" She tried to say, but Ron beat her to it._ Is today 'Interrupt Hermione Day' or something?'_ She asked herself, somewhat peeved.

"Come on, let's go out. It's not _that_ late so let's go out to dinner and then a coffee. Sounds good to you?" He said happily.

"Err… ok. I guess." She said looking at in Ginny's direction. "Just let me leave a note for Ginny telling her where I am, ok?"

"Yeah, of course. I'll get your coat and bag while you're doing so." Ron said, going to the coat closet.

Hermione wrote: _Ginny- I went out to dinner with Ron. Be back later. I know you'll be hungry so I left you some roasted chicken with veggies in the fridge. Just pop it in the oven for ten minutes at 350 degrees. If you want some wine with it try a red wine, it goes better with the chicken rather than the white. Gotta go. Lots of love, Hermione._

"I thought you were writing an essay or something." Ron said, putting the coat on for Hermione.

Hermione chuckled slightly. "Let's go then."

"Where do you want to go? What are you in the mood for?" Ron said, handing over her bag and opening the door for her.

Hermione thought for a second. "Well there's this new pub/restaurant in South London. I think it's called Bennett's or something along the lines. Some workmates told me that they serve the best shepherd's pie in the region." She said, while locking the door.

"Shepherd's pie? I was thinking we should go somewhere like, I dunno… Italian or something like that." Ron said, sheepishly.

"If you want to go then let's go." Hermione said, also embarrassed.

"No, no. I asked you, so let's go to this Bennett's then." Ron said, opening the door of the building.

"No, let's go somewhere Italian. You're the one that-"

"No. Bennett's and that's my last word on the matter." Ron put up his right palm as if to stop Hermione from contradicting him.

Hermione smiled and agreed. They Apperated to the place and walked into a crowded foyer. A waitress spotted them and walked over, menus at hand.

"Welcome to Bennett's. Do you want a table or will you be sitting at the bar?" She said cheerfully.

"Table please, Miss. But do you think that there could be a table a little away from the raucous?" Ron said.

"Yes. I think there is a table that is available right now over in the corner. Follow me please."

The waitress moved around the people that were already there. They followed her, Ron stood behind Hermione that way she wouldn't get lost in the sea of people.

"Here you are." The waitress said, waiting for them to sit across a cherry wood table with matching chairs. "Here are the menus. Today's special is filet mignon pared with a light watercress salad, elderberry wine and chocolate soufflé."

"Sound delicious. I would like that. Hermione?" Ron said, turning to Hermione to give her order.

She wasn't interested in the filet mingon. She had already eaten some chicken earlier in the day so she decided she still had a slight craving for it. "I would like the chicken with mashed potatoes with gravy on the side, a glass of apple wine and for dessert some raspberry-chocolate swirl cake please." Hermione said, giving her menu to the waitress.

"Coming right up, Miss." She said, taking it and walking around the people once again.

"Wow. I didn't know you could pack all of that food!" Ron said, jokingly.

"Ron, you don't know what I can do when I have the mind to." She said, giving him a mischievous smile.

"Really?" he said, returning the same tone of voice while coming closer to her.

"Just 'cuz I don't show it, doesn't mean it isn't there." She said, also coming closer. They looked at each other for a second, then Hermione realized what was happening and she snapped out of it. "So," she said nervously. "How's work?"

"Fine, I guess. Hey, you didn't order any shepherd's pie. How come?" He said, trying to make light of the situation.

"Oh, I totally forgot." She said, remembering why they were here.

"Personally, what we ordered sounds more tempting, don't you think?" Ron said, smiling.

"I guess that's why we ordered it, right?" Hermione said, laughing.

"Guess so!" Ron said, laughing along.

Their food came soon afterwards. Hermione dug in, it was delicious. Ron did too and he thought the same about his dish.

"That _must _be good." Ron said as he watched Hermione take a bite with vigor.

"It is. Wanna try it?" She asked, her heart fluttering._ This is my chance!_ She thought.

"Sure." Ron was going to take some with his fork, but Hermione didn't let him.

"Let me." She said, taking a piece with her fork and feeding it to Ron. He looked at her startled. "What do you think?" She said, as if what she did was the most natural think in the world.

"Delicious." Ron said, grinning. "Try mine." He said, taking a piece from his plate and doing the same to Hermione. She took a little longer to take the bite from his fork. When she did Ron asked, "What do you think?"

"Delicious." She said, flirtaciously. "I think I'm done with the main course. How about you?"

"Yes, same here. Let's go onto dessert. My favorite part of the meal, wouldn't you say?"

"Oh, yes. The best part." She said, taking a drink from her glass.

They continued feeding each other from each other's plates for the rest of the night. When they were done, they paid and left the restaurant.

Ron was defenitly not ready to call it a night so he asked Hermione, "Coffee?"

"Please." She said, taking his arm.

"Good." He said, while putting his arm around her waist. She didn't object.

After a cup of coffee at local café, he took her home.

"Well, Ron. Thank you for the meal. It was exquicite." She said, not taking her keys out yet.

"No, thank you for accepting my invitation and suggesting we go to Bennett's. You're workmates were right. Well, I don't know about the shepherd's pie but that it is a very good venue."

"I will tell them. Want to come in?" She said, hoping he would stay a little longer.

"Sorry, I have to be at work early. Harry and I are being assigned to a case first thing tomorrow." He said, regretively. "But, if we both have time, why don't we repeat the night?" He said, coming closer a bit.

"Sure, I'd love to." Hermione said, coming closer too. They were about to kiss when the neighbor interrupted them.

"Oh Luke, Hermione has a boyfriend outside! Isn't it wonderful?!" She was an old Muggle lady, who was peeking out her door.

"That's great Eunice, now come in and let them be!" Her husband yelled from inside the apartment.

"Oh, how I wish to be their age again!" She said, ignoring the last comment made by her husband.

Ron and Hermione stepped away from each other and said an ackward goodbye.

"Oh no! I think I startled them! He went away and barely hugged her goodbye!" Eunice called out to her husband.

"See what you and your snooping have done?! Now come in and mind your own buissness!" Luke said, somewhat annoyed at his wife's behaviour.

"Hold on a sec! Sweety?" She said to Hermione.

"Yes, Mrs. Weatherbee?" Hermione said, smiling at the old lady.

"He is a real hunk, he is! My Luke used to be like him. What's his name?" She asked excidedly.

"Ron Weasley, Ma'am." Hermione said, smiling at this old woman's attitude.

"Ron Weasley. Nice name, very nice. Don't forget to invite Luke and I to your wedding ok?" She said, not realizing what she was saying.

Hermione blushed, "Yes, Mrs. Weatherbee. I won't forget. Goodnight." She said, unlocking the door to her flat.

"Goodbye Sweety. Say 'hi' to Ginny for me, Dear, please?"

"I will, Mrs. Weatherbee." She closed the door quietly. When she was taking her coat off she heard giggling coming from Ginny's room.

"You're kidding!" Hermione said, running to Ginny's room.

**A/N: Soo?? What do you think? Tell me please?? Oh yeah, ignore the text above the n/a on the top of the page. For some reason I can't get rid of it.  
**


	2. Broken Glass

**A/N: Thank you to all that read the first chapter. I appreciate it. :D!!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter.**

Hermione rushed into Ginny's bedroom. Ginny was on her bed, phone in hand. _She's on the _phone_?!_

"Hermione is something wrong?" Ginny asked, taking the phone lowering the phone slightly. She appeared sober._ She must've taken a hangover potion._

"Yeah, totally." She said, taking a deep breath.

"Are you sure?" She asked, worried.

"Yeah. Of course. Ginny, who are you taking to?" She asked out of curiosity.

"Jena Hopkins. You know the girl that works with me at the _Prophet_?"

"Oh, right…right." She said, leaving and closing the door behind her._ If she's talking to Jena Hopkins, than Harry is probably in his flat. That was close._ Hermione thought, leaning against the door her hand on her chest relieved.

She didn't realize that Ginny was just about to open the door. When she did, Hermione fell backwards onto Ginny. Who fell backwards since she didn't expect Hermione to be up against the door.

"You ok, Hermione?" Ginny asked, surprised to see her friend on her.

"Ginny, I didn't know you were going to open the door!" Hermione said, getting up.

"What's going on, why are you acting so weird? Did Ron do something to you on that date or what?"

"Date?! It wasn't a 'date', and nothing's wrong. I just wanted to check up on you, that's all." Hermione said, walking to the living room trying to think of another way to call her little "outing" with Ron.

Ginny followed her; she wasn't going to drop the subject so easily. "So what do you call it exactly?"

"We just went out to have dinner and a cup of coffee afterwards." Hermione said, sitting on the sofa.

"So what happened, anything juicy?" Ginny said, dropping her tone of investigator to a giddy school girl.

"Nothing out of the ordinary. We went to a restaurant, ate dinner," She blushed remembering he bold move, "and decided that a nice cup of coffee would do us some good after dinner. Then he brought be back and that was all." Then she remembered another thing, "Oh yes. Mrs. Weatherbee says 'Hello'"

"Wait what?" Ginny was thrown off by the last comment. "You saw Mrs. _Weetherbee_ out when you were with Ron?"

"No. She heard when Ron was saying goodbye to me and she wanted to see what was going on." She said, blushing again.

"Did she catch doing something, you know…"

"NO! Ginny how could you ask that? I would never do something inappropriate, especially with Ron!"

"That's exactly why you aren't dating Ron officially! Yes you go out with him like tonight, 'as friends', but when are you going to go out as a couple? Ron doesn't know that you're CRAZY about him! If he did, trust me he would be on you like Lavender and every guy that give her their time of day!"

"Ginny, don't say that too!"

"It's true, ever since she broke up with Seamus I've seen her with five different guys and they broke up a month ago." She said, defensively.

"Even so, that gives you no right-"

"I heard she's thinking of going back to _Ron_." She said, sneakingly.

It was like someone accidentally pushed a glass of water fall off a table and the crash was the only thing you could hear for miles.

In a deadly whisper, Hermione asked, "What did you just say?"

"Yup," she said plainly, "She was trying to figure out if Ron had any prospective girlfriends around."

"Just office gossip." Hermione said, trying to lighten the pang of pain she sudden felt.

"Nope, more than that. Jena was telling me just now. Lavender knows that she and I are friends and well Lavender thought that she can get information because of that." Ginny said, simply.

"You are joking right?"

"Hermione, you have to take the first move. Ron won't do it. That's the only way that you can keep Lavender away and any other girl." Ginny said, she knew that she had struck a nerve.

"We'll just see about that." Hermione said, getting up from the sofa and marching up to her room, slamming the door behind her.

"Oooohhhhh!! This is going to get good!" Ginny got up smiling then she Flooed to Harry and Ron's flat.

**A/N: Well, here's the second chapter I hope it met your standards :D!!**


	3. Feeling Sick?

A/N: Thanks for all who read and reviewed

**A/N: Thanks for all who read and reviewed!! I know that this is the second time changing the title, but I was not happy with the other ones. But I am now with this one! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter. ******

Ron was ecstatic. He couldn't believe what had happened. _I can't believe what just happened! I'm just _so _happy I could fly all by myself!_

"Ron?" Harry's voice could be heard from his room. He walked groggily from his bedroom to the living room. "Why the hell are you making such a racket? Where did you come from?"

"Oh sorry mate. I didn't mean to wake you. I'm just so HAPPY!" He said running up to Harry and hugging him with all his might.

This of course took Harry of guard, "Ron what the hell is wrong with you? Did you get laid or what?"

"No, but it's just as good." Ron said parting. "Hermione and I… she and I… Oh sweet Merlin, I've never felt like this in my life!"

"Ron, who sprinkled Drama Queen onto your cereal this morning?"

"Oh shut up Harry."

"You and Hermione what?"

"We went out to eat and-"

"Hold on, hold on. This is too fast for me right now. _You _and _Hermione_ went out?! Like "out on a date" going out?"

"Yes, yes yes!"

"Ron this is crazy, congrats. Finally!"

Suddenly they heard a thump. "I hate Flooing". They heard someone say. They turned towards the fireplace and it was Ginny.

"Ginny?!" They said in unison.

"Hey, you guys. What's new?" She said as if her stopping by in the middle of the night was totally normal.

"Beside you dropping in on us at-" Harry said, stopping to look at the clock for a second, "two thirty in the morning, nothing really." Ron helped her get up.

"Why are you here Ginny? Did something happen?" Ron said, suddenly panicking.

"Calm down, Big Brother. Nothing's wrong. Just watch your step, cuz I have a feeling that something is going to happen very soon."

"What do you mean?"

There was a knock at the door. All three froze.

"Gotta go!" Ginny said running back to the fireplace and leaving just like she arrived, suddenly.

"Ginny!" Harry said looking at his girlfriend running away. There was another knock at the door. "What's going on?" He said looking at Ron.

"That's what I'm going to figure out right now." He said going up to the door and opening it.

"Hermione?" Ron said completely taken aback.

"Hi Ron, I'm sorry to drop in on you like this but I need to talk to you, and Harry of course. May I come in?" She asked, already inside.

"Sure, you're already in."

"Ha ha. Sorry. Anyway, I just got an idea. Why don't we go on a camping trip? You know just the four of us. Out there in the wilderness? Wouldn't it be fun?" She said, chipper as ever.

"Trip? Just the four of us? Wilderness? What?!" Ron said, totally confused.

"Hermione, what did Ron give you when you were out?" Harry said, coming closer to her and putting his hand on her forehead as if checking her temperature.

"Don't be ridiculous Harry. Ron didn't slip anything into my drink!" She said, blushing a little.

"Well, what brought this on all of a sudden?"

"I don't know. I just got this idea in my head and I thought 'Why not?'"

"Hermione are you sick?" Ron said, worriedly.

"Can everyone stop asking if I'm sick?! Ron I just want to spend some quality time alone with my friends, is that wrong of me to want that?!" She yelled, mad.

"No, but Hermione this is so sudden I mean what about work? We can't just leave it there, and you of all people should know that." Ron said, trying to relax her.

"I think I need to go to sleep. I'll let you talk to her, Ron." Harry said, knowing that this was about them, so he took his cue.

"Harry, don't talk as if I'm not here. I hate that and you know it!" She yelled after him.

"Hermione, what's going on? What's the matter, Sweetie?" Ron said, sitting her down, not realizing that he just called her "sweetie".

Hermione was too infuriated to even realize it too. "Ron I just want to spend some time you, Harry and Ginny that's all."

"I have an idea. Why don't we go out tomorrow for lunch or dinner again, hmm? What do you think?"

"But Ron we don't have time!"

"For what? To spend time together, Hermione we have all the time of the world. So what do you think, let's go out again. It'll do you some good."

"Fine, let's go out right now."

"Wait, what?!"

"Yes, just you and me. Take me out to a… a club!"

"A club?!"

"Come on Ron, please? I need to blow off some steam. Since you and Harry won't please me with going out camping, then you can please me with going to a club!"

"But Hermione it's two forty-five in the morning!"

"So? The club is just getting warmed up! Come on Ron, please?" She said, coming closer and giving him a sad puppy dog face.

Ron couldn't say no to her and especially when he wanted so badly to spend more time with her.

"Alright, let's go."

Hermione squealed of happiness. "Oh Ron I love you!" She hugged him with all her might.

"Yeah, yeah you're only saying that cuz I'm taking you out. I feel used."

"Aww, don't feel that way. You know what I mean." Hermione said, smiling. _Good, at least I'm getting this. But, I'm not dropping the trip. I will do anything to keep Lavender from coming anywhere near you again. You can count on that._ She thought as he got his coat.

"Is she gone? Did you fix things with her?" Harry came out, when he heard the door opening and closing. "Ron?"

There was a note in Ron's writing on the coffee table. It said: _Took Hermione out clubbing. She wanted to blow off some steam so yeah. Be back later. Tell the boss I got sick or something. Ron._

"Clubbing? Alright Ron." Harry said, crumbling up the parchment and throwing it away and going back to sleep.

**A/N: So what do you think? Tell me please??**


	4. Clubbing

A/N: Thanks for all who read and reviewed

**A/N: Thank you to all that read the first chapter. I  
appreciate it. :D!!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter**

Hermione led Ron by the hand through the throng of the people clubbing. The music was loud and the person so close together Ron felt like it was never going to end.

Hermione finally stopped in a tiny circular table in the second level of the club. "Finally, and empty table!" She said screaming at the top of her lungs, even though she could barely be heard because of the loud music playing in the background.

"Hermione, don't you want to go somewhere quieter?!" Ron asked trying to do the same.

"But Ron, don't you think this is fun?!"

"Hermione-"

She knew that he was going to protest so she took his hand again and led his once again through the crowed.

But instead of heading for the door, she led his to the dance floor.

"Let's dance!" She said, moving to the music.

Ron finally gave up. Even though he wanted to spend quality time with her, he knew that thid time was all he was going to get, for tonight anyway.

Ron finally came loose and started to enjoy himself. He was surprised at how well Hermione knew how to dace. Soon the music became much sultrier than when they had fist started.

Soon after Ron felt a tap on his shoulder. Thinking that he had stepped or bumped onto someone he turned around to apologize.

To his immense surprise, it was Lavender Brown smiling from ear to ear. "Hi Ron, I haven't seen in quite a while, how have you been?!"

Ron stopped immediately. Hermione was wondering why Ron stopped and she asked, "Ron is something the matter?" She walked up next to Ron to see what he was looking at and stared.

"Lavender?!" Hermione couldn't believe it. The music and people around them seemed to go on 'mute' all of a sudden. _Why does this always happen to me?_ She thought heartbroken. _Ron is probably going to leave me for her_. _He'll probably figure out that she's a better dancer and better date than I am.  
_  
Lavender turned to see who called out her name. If it took Lavender by surprise to see Hermione there with Ron she knew how to hide it very well.

"Oh, hi Hermione, nice to see you too." She said in a monotone, looking at Hermione as if she wasn't worth speaking to. She tuned back to Ron in a completely different light. "So people in the office tell me that  
you're about to become an Auror. Is that true?"

"Yes, it is." Ron answered, taking a step back to stand next to Hermione.

Hermione looked at him for a moment and smiled. _'He's taking my side. _She thought happily.

"Congrats, maybe you can take me out that day to celebrate." Lavender said flirtatiously.

"Sorry Lavender, but when it happens I'm going to spend the night with my family and friends." He said, putting his arm around Hermione the latter was ecstatic.

"Oh." She said, as if it was nothing. "Then maybe some other time then. Aren't you going to ask what I've been doing recently?"

"I would but I'm out with Hermione right now, so I think it would be wrong if I start a conversation with another girl when I'm supposed to be with another. Don't you think?" He said, not trying insult Lavender but still letting her know that he didn't care for her.

"Oh." This time she sounded pissed off. "I see, well I'll leave you then. We don't want to leave Hermione to turn into a wallflower." She tuned on her heel turned and grabbed a guy that was sitting in a nearby table and dragged him further into the dance floor.

"Thank Merlin she got the hint." Ron said under his breath; he tuned towards Hermione with a whole different light.

"Do you want to keep dancing, get a drink…?"

"You know what? I think I want to go home. It's already two in the morning anyway." Hermione said, thinking that it was time to call it a night.

"Look if Lavender put-"

"No Ron, I just realized that I'm exhausted and that I should not have forced you to bring me here tonight. I'm so sorry."

"It's ok, I didn't mind, I needed the release I guess." He smiled.

Hermione sneaked into the flat not wanting to quake Ginny up, this was because she knew that Ginny was going to want information but she just headed towards her room and let herself fall. Soon she was in a deep slumber.

She forgot though to close the window, as the wind slowly flew into the room so did a barn owl. It dropped a letter next to the sleeping Hermione and flew out the same way it had come in…

**A/N: Thank you for reading!! :D!!**


	5. Friends Right?

A/N: Thanks for all who read and reviewed

"Hi Hermione!"

"Oh hi Ron, aren't you supposed to be at work right now?"

"Yeah, but I decided that I need a break. I can only take someone on the  
trip though."

"Really? Where exactly are you planning to go?"

"You know, maybe a beach resort or even camping out in the  
mountains."

"Really? Who's on your mind exactly?"

"Lavender."

"What?!"

Hermione woke up, sweating. _Why am I sweating? _She asked herself. _I'm I really that afraid of Ron going back to Lavender?_

She didn't notice that her abrupt motion knocked the mysterious letter beside her off the bed.

She decided to take a shower to try and rinse off her uneasiness that she felt about the dream, but it really didn't help.

She got dressed and walked into the kitchen; she saw that Ginny had obviously made breakfast this morning. There were scrambled eggs, sausages and bacon in a skillet on the stove. There was still some black coffee in the coffee maker.

There was a note in the breakfast table, Ginny wrote:

_Hermione, I know you're not going to work today so I made you breakfast instead of the other way around! Enjoy, it might not be as good as Mum's or your cooking but all of my love went into it. So you better like it. Just joking! L.O.L. Anyway, enjoy your day off!_

_ Ginny_

Hermione grinned slightly. _Oh Ginny, you're the best._ She thought. As she ate she decided to take Ginny's advice and enjoy her day off, even though she wasn't even supposed to be home.

On the other side of the city, Ron was thinking the same thing. He sat down in front of his television which Harry and Ginny showed him to use and for the first time he didn't make fun at Muggles and their contraptions.

As he watched a court show, he heard a knock at the door. _That's funny; I don't think anyone really knows I'm home._

He opened the door and it was the landlady. "Hello Mr. Weasley."

"Oh hello Mrs. Jackson." Ron said, very surprised to see her there. "May I help you?"

"Yes you can, you see I saw Mr. Potter leaving without you this morning and I couldn't help but wonder if you were sick. You see one of my priorities as landlady of this building, is my tenants heath. Today's not your day off, so I just wanted to make sure you weren't in any danger."

"Why thank you Mrs. Jackson, but I feel fine. I just decided to take the day off." Ron said, thinking: _She knows my days off?_

She giggled like a school girl, "Well, you don't want to do that too much, Mr. Weasley." She shook her index finger at him like a mother telling her three year old son not to grab the cat by the tail and throw him across the room.

"Yes of course, Mrs. Jackson." Ron said, somewhat amused.

"Well, I'll let you be then, Mr. Weasley." She said, just about to leave, "Remember, if you need anything at all let me know, alright?"

"Yes, Mrs. Jackson, I will let you know."

"All right, take care." She said, clearly wanting Ron to stop her from leaving. When she looked back to see if he was still at the door she saw that he had closed the door long before. She stomped her foot in anger for not getting what she wanted and stormed off cursing the still air in the empty hallway.

Ron was very amused by the scene, and thought of Mrs. Weatherbee, the girls' front-door neighbor. Then he remembered the night before and his smile soon faded as he remembered how he was almost going to kiss Hermione and how later on she made him take her clubbing. Then he remembered Lavender and how Hermione wanted to leave after the former left them alone.

At this, he frowned, _Lavender ruined everything._ He thought, throwing himself on the couch and replaying the night once again. Soon, he feel asleep again...

Hermione was on the wooden floor of the flat looking at old photos from Hogwarts. Her hand traced Ron's pictures slightly. She looked up; the sun was coming into her room through the open window. _Did I forget to close the window again? _She thought. Then something caught her eye. By the way she was sitting on the floor, she could see the floor under her bed, there was something there that she didn't know was there before.

She got up and retrieved it, _a letter?_ She thought, she opened it she was shocked to see whom it was from:

_Hermione, I know that this may seem like a surprise but yes, it is me. I just wanted to let you know that this time, I'm not going to let him slip through my fingers. So you better be on your toes, because I'm not giving up this time._

_ Your friend always, _

_ Lavender Brown_

_P.S. Don't take this the wrong way, ok? We're still friends right?_

She didn't know what to make of it. Was it a threat or a friendly warning? Hermione read and reread the letter and still she could taste the venom in the words. This reminded her of Dolores Umbrige and her dangerous candy-like persona.

Hermione looked up at nothing in particular and realized that Lavender had the artillery to get what she wanted and she's wasn't afraid to use it.

_All's fair in love and war, right?_ She could hear Lavender's deathly whisper as if she was standing right behind her.

In her mind's eye Hermione saw Ron and Lavender in her bed, making love. She turned away, not believing what she had just imagined.

She didn't know what to do. _Should I go through with my plan? Should I just let the destiny run its course?_

She was snapped out of her revere when the doorbell rang. She went to the door, forgetting slightly about her predicament. She opened the door and there she was: Lavender.

"Did you get my little present, Hermione dear?"

**A/N: I hope you liked it!!**


	6. The Likes of You

A/N: Thanks for all who read and reviewed

**A/N: Thanks for your constructive critisimsm, I had it in mind when I wrote this next chapter. :D**

"Lavender, what are you doing here?" Hermione said, feeling a mixture of anger and confusion.

"Just passing by." Lavender said, letting herself in and looking around the flat and clearly criticizing everything she set her eyes on. They reached a photo that was on a corner table. It was of her and Ron at the Weasleys'. Ron and Hermione were sitting on the couch, sitting very close together, waving and smiling at the camera.

Lavender took it and started at it, a gleam in her eye. She up it back down and continued her visual tour of the flat.

Hermione ignored this, closing the door. "Lavender what it is the meaning of this and what are you doing here in my house?" She held up the letter that was still in her hand.

"Oh, you just read it. I was hoping that you'd read it when I sent it last night." She said mischievously. "You know, that way you can have a bad night or something along the lines."

"Why are you being so evil, for lack of a better word?" Hermione said knowing that there was going to be an argument.

"Evil? I wouldn't call it 'evil' exactly. Just strategizing, you know that little saying 'all's fair in love and war'?"

"Yes, I have. But remember, I have the upper hand, after all according to you Ron chose me over you. But what if Ron left you for you? Have you ever thought that Ron got sick of your overbearing 'love' if you want to call it that. Maybe you confused 'love' with I don't know, 'popularity'?" Hermione said, trying to make a point without it getting ugly.

"'Popularity'? You think I dated Ron for _popularity_?!" Lavender said getting up from the sofa.

"Yes I do. Let's face it Harry was back on the map after a year of being called a deranged lunatic. Everyone wanted to get closer to him. But you knew that you weren't and _aren't_ Harry's type so you probably thought 'Hmm. What's the next best thing? Ooohhh, I know: Ron!'" Hermione said, exaggerating a bit, but she couldn't help it she was mad.

"You are so funny! Did you know that?" Lavender said, faking a laugh, "Listen Hermione, I love Ron, and apparently you _don't_."

"How could you know that?! You don't know anything!" Hermione and Lavender at this point were yelling at each other.

"I know enough. If you truly loved Ron you would be dating him right now! But you're not so you don't love him!" Lavender said, coming closer to Hermione. Hermione returned the move. The girls were inches away from each other, Hermione could feel Lavender's warm breath of her face and so did the former.

"And if Ron loves you than why isn't he making a move? Yes you go out clubbing but is that really a sign of love? He takes you out to lunch or dinner, is that saying 'I love you'? No it isn't. If either one of you really truly love each other than why aren't you sharing a bed, a house, a life?!"

In a deadly whisper Hermione said: "Get out of my house."

"Did I hit a nerve?" Lavender said, satisfied with the result.

"You're a-" Hermione started to say but Lavender finished her sentence.

"A bitch?" She said, amused. "I guess, but hey you do what you have to and you become what you have to, too."

"Really? And you have to sleep around with fifty million men in two weeks?" Hermione said, her temper rising by the minute.

"Don't knock it 'til you try it." Lavender said, smiling. "Hermione, I think that a woman isn't a full-fledged woman until she has experienced the weight of a man on top of her, making love to her." Lavender said, grabbing her bag from the sofa.

"Your sick, did you know that? Is that all you really think about? Sex and the exchange of bodily fluids?!" Hermione yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Of course not, but come on let's face it. You have to experience everything life offers you. But speaking specifically of you, Hermione dear, is that you are denying that very offer." Lavender said, calmly.

Hermione took a deep breath and said: "You know what Lavender you may be right, but that give you no right to come between Ron and I. Even if I didn't love him he is still my friend and I won't let anyone come between Ron, Harry and me. Because all three of us became friends way before I started to feel something for Ron." Hermione said, fiercely.

"But is your love returned?" Lavender said, opening the door and crossing the threshold.

Hermione followed her and put her hand on it. "Even if it wasn't, I sill have Ron by my side as a friend or a lover, and the likes of you won't change that." With that she slammed the door in Lavender's face.

"Don't worry, I may be leaving now, but you haven't heard the last of me, Hermione Granger!" Lavender yelled behind the door. Hermione ignored her, and stood against the door until she heard Lavender's fading footsteps.

**A/N: Review please?! Thanks!!**


	7. A New Opportunity

A/N: Thank you to all that read the first chapter

**A/N: Thank you again for the reviews!! By the way if you didn't know: I don't own Harry Potter.  
**

"So you were here all day and you did nothing but sit here drinking and watching television?" Harry said to Ron as he put his briefcase away and he took of his robes.

He had found Ron lying on the sofa watching TV. some firewiskey bottles, butterbeer and brandy laying around him.

"Why not? My life is in complete shambles. Why should I drink and lay around the house?" Ron said, somewhat tipsy but still stable.

"Ok, ok. Who sprinkled 'Drama queen" in to your breakfast this morning, because I know it wasn't me." Harry said, taking his wand out and picking up the bottles with some magic.

"Ha-ha-ha... you're soooo funny." Ron said, taking another swing of firewhiskey.

"Do you want to hear our new assignment or not?" Harry said ignoring the comment.

"Does it matter?" Ron said, with a sigh.

"Yes it does." Harry said a twinkle in his eye. "The assignment is to find a date for the Minister's Ball." Harry waited for his words to reach Ron.

After a moment of waiting, he got what he wanted. Ron dropped the bottle, spilling its red-brown contents into the rug. Harry groaned when he saw this.

"You swear?! Great Merlin, this is my chance to ask Hermione out again." Ron said, getting up.

"I knew you were going to say that. So when are you going to ask her, hmm. If you take your time then someone will beat you to it. Like fourth year." Harry said, throwing the last part to get a fire started.

Ron came back to Earth, he turned to Harry and with an icy look in his eye he said: "Like hell will the same thing happen agian."

"What about the other way around? What if Hermione is the one that wants to go with someone else and she asks them not you?"

"Are you trying really hard to put me back in a depressed state or what?" Ron said, somewhat mad.

"No, I'm just trying to show you that while you're here thinking of what you could do; you could be letting someone else ask her and not you." Harry said, cleaning the rug that Ron had dirtied.

"Crap, your right." Ron said, going to his room.

"Where are you going?! The girls' flat is the other way!" Harry yelled, not knowing what Ron was up to.

"I'm going to freshen up! You don't honestly believe that I'm going to her house looking like this?!" Harry heard the muffled response

"You are hopeless!" Harry said, chuckling.

"It works for me so I'm fine with it!" Ron yelled back, laughing a bit.

Ten minutes later, Ron came out clean-shaven, with clean-clothes on and a hint of cologne on him.

"Damn, I should use Hermione a bit more to clean you up a bit more." Harry joked.

"Whatever, I got to go now or else I won't be able to ask her out. What time is it?" He said, while looking for his watch.

"It's seven-thirty." Harry said, looking at his wristwatch.

"Ok, got to go. Wish me luck." Ron said, putting his wallet away and his wristwatch on.

"Good luck." Harry said, patting Ron on the back.

"Thanks." Ron grinned.

Ron Apperated into Hermione's hallway, nobody noticed because there was a protective spell that let them do this without Muggles ever noticing the bit of magic.

He took a big breath and knocked on the door. Ginny answered, "Oh, it's you Big Brother." She said, disappointed.

"Who did you want it to be?" Ron said, while coming into the flat.

"Harry. But I'm assuming that he's busy." She said closing the door.

"Nope, I left him sitting down to dinner." Ron said, sitting down.

"And what do we owe the pleasure of having you in our humble home?" Ginny said, still standing.

"Is Hermione here?"

"Who was it Ginny?" Hermione said, coming into the room. Ron stood up, "Ron?" Hermione said, surprised.

"Hey, how are you? Tired I suppose, from last night." Ron said, instantly thinking that maybe it wasn't the best of times to barge in on Hermione.

"No, no, it's not that. I've had all day to relax; it's just that I thought it was Harry and not you." Hermione said, motioning him to sit down and so he did.

Ginny took her que, "Well, I'm going to go visit my boyfriend. Why don't you guys stay here and chat?" Ginny said going to the closet and putting on her coat, "Well bye and have fun!" She said, running out the door.

Hermione and Ron looked from the door to each other and smiled awkwardly.

"So," Ron said, trying to lighten the mood, "you're probably wondering why I'm here again. Well the reason is that I found out from Harry that the Minister's Ball is coming up and I don't have a date."

Hermione's heart skipped a beat, _Oh my God!_ She thought.

Ron continued not noticing Hermione's reaction to his words. "And I assumed that you don't know since it was announced today and you didn't go to work either. Well," he became rather flustered at this point, "since we both don't have dates and I don't feel like asking anyone else..."

_Say it Ron, say it!_ Hermione thought, screaming it in her head.

"Will you go to the ball with me?" Ron said the last part very fast.

Hermione screamed in her head, but she wanted him to think that she didn't understand, so in a very relaxed way, the complete opposite of what she was thinking, she said, "I'm sorry, could you repeat that?"

Ron became even redder and in a strained voice, he said, "Will you go to the ball with me?"

"Sure Ron, I'll go to the ball with you." Hermione said, getting up, Ron followed her as she finished her response, "I'll be glad to." Hermione smiled.

But inside she was ecstatic, she was going crazy. She needed Ron out of her house so that she could take out her excitement and sense of accomplishment.

The blush on Ron's face became stronger in color, Hermione smiled. "Well, got to go, I'll see you around."

"I'll walk you to the door."

"I'll see you later then. Bye." To Hermione's surprise Ron came closer and kissed her cheek.

They both laughed it off as if it was normal for him to do this.

"Bye." Hermione said, watching him go.

She closed the door and without shame she started to scream at the top or her lungs jumping up and down. She got on the table on the couch, on the adjacent armchair, she ran to her room she jumped on her bed, in her bathroom. She ran and ran and screamed and screamed until she collapsed on the living, exhausted but still laughing not only on the outcome of Ron's visit but also at herself and what she had done.


	8. Better than Ever

**A/N: Sorry I took so long to write the next installment of this story, I've been busy with the start of school and everything much like many of you, I'm sure. **

It was the next day and while having dinner Hermione told Ginny about what Ron had done when the latter was on her date with Harry.

"Well, you do know what's next don't you?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"No, what?" Hermione said, forgetting one of the most important things a girl must take to any kind of party.

"Your gown!" Ginny said, jumping up and down, she couldn't contain herself.

"Of course! But isn't it a little late to go gown hunting?" Hermione said looking out the window at the night sky and the bright lights of London.

"First thing tomorrow, we'll go alright?" Ginny said, forgetting one thing.

"But Ron and I took yesterday off, remember? We need to go to work, or at least I do." She said, thinking that Ron was the kind of person that if he had the chance he wouldn't go back to work.

"Oh, right I forgot. How long is your lunch?" Ginny said, smiling again.

"Two hours. Why?" Hermione asked her, not knowing what to expect.

"Mine too!" She said, hopping from joy. "Well, we can take our lunch simultaneously and we can go dress-shopping or at least have a look 'round. What do you say?"

"Perfect! Is Harry going to the ball too?" Hermione asked thinking of Harry and Ginny.

"Of course, and yours truly is his date… naturally." Ginny proudly stated.

"Well, we can look for your gown too, right?" Hermione thought that if not it would be unfair for Ginny.

"Uh-huh. What color are you thinking of?" Ginny said, changing the subject once again. She was too excited to think straight.

"I was thinking blue or purple in different hues…" Hermione said bashfully.

"Well, I was thinking like grey or even pewter." Ginny said happily. "Hermione, are you nervous?" She asked quizzically.

"Kind of. I mean this is the first time that Ron and I go to a ball together. I don't want to screw it up, and then there's Lavender. Did I tell you that she came today?"

"What?! Are you serious?!" Ginny exclaimed incredulously.

"Yeah, she wanted to have a little talk about Ron. We saw her yesterday when he took me to a club." Hermione said, telling Ginny for the fist time what had happened in the last twenty-four hours.

"And you didn't tell me this before?!" Ginny said, somewhat hurt.

"Ginny, I'm sorry it's just that I didn't feel like talking about it, and you were fast asleep. When I woke up this morning you were already gone." Hermione tried to explain.

"Um. It's called 'lunch'." Ginny said, icily.

"Ginny please! This is no time to argue." Hermione said exasperated. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. I'm sorry!"

Ginny looked mad, but slowly the ice melted. "Fine I'll forgive you if you promise never to hold stuff like this from me again."

"I promise." Hermione said, relieved that that was over. "So are we going shopping tomorrow or no?"

"Yeah, ok. But remember, anything having to do with that bitch trying to bug you tell me," she said, her index finger in Hermione's face, "'cuz I'll kill her ass, you got me?" Ginny said, trying to sound grave.

"Yes Mum." Hermione said amused.

"Ok then, let me tell you about something that you might want to know for the ball." Ginny said coming closer as if to tell her a secret even though they were alone in their flat. "You have your wand, flick it then while pointing it to your naval say: _munimentum parvulus _and presto, everything's perfect!" Ginny said, unashamed.

"Ginny did you just tell me how to-" Hermione said shocked.

"Yup, you never know what will happen. I mean think about it," She said starting to count with her fingers, "it's a ball. There is alcohol. Ron likes alcohol. You don't drink as much as him but when you get into it, especially with Ron, you drink more than the sober Hermione would be happy with." Hermione clicked her tongue at his, "don't deny it, and finally, there's dancing and more drinking and well, nobody is going to really know cuz it's going to be dark and lots and lots of hormones will be raging." Ginny said, smiling.

"Ginny it's not the Yule Ball; it's the Minister's Ball!" Hermione said, feeling the need to point this out.

"You really think that all the old people are going to stay the whole night? Mum and Dad are only going to the ball for an hour. You know be seen and run for it?" Ginny said confidently.

"Wait, your parents are going?" Hermione asked, she felt a cold bucket fall on her.

"Yes, of course. After all the Minister's Ball is for all of the Ministry's employees to have fun and not talk about work for a change when they see each other." Ginny said, as it was the most obvious thing in the world. "But don't worry Dad and Mum are going at the first hour. We'll jut wait until we know they're gone and that way we won't feel like they're watching us." She said as if she had thought about this before.

"You planned this out didn't you?" Hermione said, laughing

"Of course!" Ginny said, smiling. There was a knock at the door; Ginny went to open the door.

"Harry!" Ginny flung herself at him, forgetting Hermione. The couple shared a long kiss until,

"Ahem." Hermione cleared her throat as if she was Mrs. Weasley. Ginny separated herself from Harry and while still her arms around him she looked at Hermione embarrassed. "Sorry." She whispered.

"It's ok; just give me time to leave the room. I need to get back to work, nice seeing you again Harry."

"You too, by the way," he added coyly, "you look better than ever, is it because of a certain someone?"

Hermione blushed and hastily retreated to her room without responding.

"Looks like your plan worked." Ginny said, looking at the newly opened and closed door.

"Of course, they practically give me the answers if this were a test." Harry said, looking back at Ginny and kissing her. She obliged... of course.


	9. Trouble in Paradise?

**A/N: I guess you could say I'm making up for lost time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, except this plot. **

Hermione rushed into her room, she didn't know why she ran out on Harry, but his little comment made her red…

"Ok, calm down Hermione." She told herself. "You are just going to make it obvious that you want to be with Ron."

She relaxed a bit and decided that she would take a shower. While in the shower she realized that she still needed to catch up on her work so she wasn't going to take such a long shower.

Someone walked into her room and knocked on the bathroom door. "Hermione?" Ginny called.

Hermione turned off the water for a bit so she could hear Ginny. "Yes Ginny?"

"I'm going to out with Harry!" She realized that she didn't have yell over the sound of the running water. "Ginny, you can't go out with him all the time! You need to do your work!"

"I know but there's this concert that I really want to go to and Harry got tickets! I'll be back around two o'clock!" Ginny didn't let Hermione respond, when Hermione put on her robe and walked out into her room Ginny had already left.

"Ginerva Molly Weasley!" An aggravated Hermione whispered.

She went back to her shower and came out feeling a little better. After she changed she sat down at her desk and started on her work.

The following morning Ginny stumbled into the kitchen. Hermione was sitting down to breakfast while reading the newspaper. Ginny groggily poured herself some coffee and let herself fall on her chair.

"So," Hermione said, looking at the newspaper, "how was the concert?"

"It was good, but..." She stopped abruptly. Hermione looked up and sternly said, "Well go on. But...?"

Ginny looked at her and slowly said, "Harry took me to paradise and..."

"Ginny, don't start something you are not going to finish!"

"Oh come on Hermione! You know, we did _it_!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Why am I not surprised?" Hermione said, looking back at her newspaper.

"It's not like we do it everyday. Plus we hadn't done it in-"

"Two days." Hermione said, getting up and putting her dishes in the sink. "You told me, remember?"

"Look, Harry and I don't do it like a pair of rabbits. The reason why he and I have been doing it so much because I put him in the mood more than usual."

"Why are you doing that?" Hermione asked washing the dishes. She could tell Ginny was having trouble with this.

Ginny gave a heavy sigh and said, "Lately I've felt like I'm not satisfying him." Ginny said the last part very quietly. But she continued, "The last time he and I didn't drink so much as to get drunk. Afterwards I went to a bar and drank until I felt like going home. That's when Ron took you out remember? I act as if nothing's wrong around everyone because I don't want Harry to know my insecurities."

Hermione was shocked. "What? What do you mean by that Ginny?" She said down again, this time she felt like she was being unfair to her for being telling her to do her job.

Ginny played her fingers while staring at the black contents of her mug. "Well, you see. It's easier for a guy to peak but lately Harry hasn't been peaking as fast as he used to." Ginny said, on the verge of tears. "I feel like I'm not woman enough for him any more." She began to cry.

"Ginny," Hermione got up and went to her. "Obviously I'm not going to say that I know how you feel because, well, I've never been in this situation. But, even though I'm glad you told me such an intimate secret I also know that Harry would want to know too. Do you know what I mean?"

She said, looking down at the sobbing Ginny. "Yeah I know what you mean." Ginny said, raising her head from her hands a little.

"Well, instead of going dress-shopping why don't you go talk to him during lunch?"

"Yeah, I'll do that." Ginny said, getting up and then sitting back down. "No I can't do that."

"Why not?" Hermione asked worried.

"Because I'm a coward. The Sorting Hat was wrong, I was never meant to be in Gryffindor."

"Ginny please!" Hermione said, not knowing what to do. Then she decided to call Harry. "Fine stay here and cry feeling insecure about yourself."

Hermione said, getting up and going to her room, forgetting to close the door behind her.

She grabbed the phone and dialed the flat. It rang for a little and then Ron answered the phone. "Hello?" Hermione heart raced but she acted otherwise.

"Hi Ron. Is Harry there?"

Ron sounded happy, but he sounded confused. He asked, "Harry? Why do you need to talk to Harry?"

"I just do, could you put him on?"

"Sure, Hermione." He sounded hurt. _I'm sorry Ron_ She thought.

"Hermione?" Harry asked quizzically.

"Harry is Ron there?"

"No, we went to take the trash down." Harry also sounded confused.

"Harry come over now." Hermione commanded.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Harry please just come over, ok?" Hermione sounded desperate as she heard Ginny bawling now, her crying echoed down the hall and into the room.

"Is that Ginny? What's the matter with Ginny?" Harry sounded worried.

"Don't tell Ron. Make up a story, I don't know. Just come over here NOW!" Hermione slammed the phone down and ran to Ginny. Who was now on the kitchen floor.

"Ginny calm down, please just calm down." She said, trying to coax her to get up from the floor into the living room couch.

There was a rap at the door. Hermione opened it and Harry ran into the room.

"Ginny what's the matter?"

"You told him to come?" Ginny said, looking at Hermione.

"Ginny I only did it for your own good." Hermione said, trying to get her point across.

"I don't care; I'm not ready to tell him!" Ginny was furious, she ignored Harry and ran into her room.

"What is she talking about Hermione?" Harry said, looking at her for answers.

"It's better if she tells you. Knock that door down and force her to tell you." Hermione said pushing Harry towards Ginny's room.

Harry tried to open the door but it was locked. Then he tried to open it with his wand and after trying some spells he blew the door down.

Ginny was in the corner crying. Harry mended the door and spelled the room so that no sound could come out. He wanted utter privacy.

"Ginny, what's the matter Love?" He asked coming closer to her.

"I don't want you to know. You'll leave me if you do." She said it in a desperate tone.

"I love you too much to leave you. Honey, tell me what's wrong?" Harry insisted.

"I'm not woman enough for you!" Ginny finally yelled out.

"What?" Harry was lost.

"You don't peak as easily as you used to! That's because you're not satisfied with me in bed!"

"What? Ginny the reason why I don't peak as I used to is because you and I take longer to do it. You and I play around more than we used to." Harry said, holding her.

"No, you are only saying that to make me feel better!"

"Ginny, please. I can show you right now if you want."

"Really?" She asked looking from him to her bed.

"Really." Harry assured her. "I am more than satisfied with you. Trust me."

Harry had her get up and laid her in bed.

Outside Hermione was going crazy. _What if they were fighting? What if Harry could calm her down?_ She was thinking when there was another knock. She opened the door and it was Ron.

"Have you seen Harry?"

"No, I haven't." She lied.

"Oh, I guess he went to work already. I went down to take the trash out and get to go get some groceries, when I got back he was gone."

"Yeah, I guess." Hermione said nervously, glancing at Ginny's closed door.

"Ron, let's go to work together. After all we work in the same place right?"

Ron was very pleased. "Sure let's go." Hermione grabbed her stuff and locked the door behind her.

**A/N: Re****view please?**


	10. Unannounced Visitor

**A/N: Some might not understand what I was trying to say in the last chapter. Let me explain for those who care: I wanted to show that one must always be open with their loved ones no matter what, even if the problem may look idiotic. Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

Hermione walked into the empty flat, exhausted from a busy day at work. She threw her keys on the side table where the photo that Lavender had seen two days prior. Noticing that Ginny's bedroom door was open and that the bed was made, Hermione realized that she and Harry had probably gone out once again.

Earlier in the day, Ron had sent Hermione a note saying that Harry hadn't shown up for work and that day and that he was going to look for him during his lunch. Hermione told Ron that maybe Harry had something to do and that it couldn't wait. Surprisingly he believed her. Hermione didn't really have to make anything up for Ginny since she worked for the _Daily Prophet_ and they rarely each other through out the day.

Hermione sat down for dinner and looked out the nearby window facing the lights and glimmer of the city. She gave out a far-off sigh when she saw an owl coming at her. She stood up to open the window and let the barn owl in. As soon as she realized the letter from its leg it flew off into the night.

Hermione's heart dropped when she saw the familiar cursive written with a purple ink. She opened the envelope and read it twice before leaving for the guys' flat.

Once there she ran into Mrs. Jackson, the porky landlady. "How do you do?" Hermione asked hurriedly as she power-walked the last of the hallway.

"Oh, you're Ms. Granger!" Mrs. Jackson said trying to make conversation.

"Yes, I am. Do you know if Harry or Ron are in at the moment?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know about Mr. Potter. But Mr. Weasley," she said with a giggle, "is in. I saw him go in about two hours ago."

"Thank you." Without waiting for Mrs. Jackson's "You're welcome" or even knocking first, she went in.

She found the living room empty; there was the sound of running water deep in the flat. _He must be taking a shower._ Hermione thought, _maybe I should wait._ Then she went off the idea. _No, this can't wait._ "Ron?!" She called.

Ron hadn't heard her, she called louder. This time he did, "Hermione?!" It was his time to call.

"Yes!"

She could hear him rushing out of the shower and cursing under his breath. _Maybe it would've been best to have left._

Then like a thundering herd he came out in a midnight blue bathrobe with a steel blue _R_ embroidered on his left breast. "Hermione," he said, hurriedly, "I wasn't expecting you." Then he saw that she was in and asked, "Did you let yourself in?"

"Yes Ron I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." Hermione said looking at the floor.

"Oh, I don't mind." He replied rather suave. "Trust me I like this sort of surprise."

Hermione felt her cheeks fill with color. _I am alone in his flat. He is in a bathrobe. Who knows when Harry will be back._ Her mind was racing; she didn't know what to do. She had Apperated outside the building without a second thought. Just the mere idea of what she read in the letter made her scared, _very scared_.

"Er… you see I was worried about Harry and I thought that maybe something had happened and you had forgotten to tell me." She lied.

"Well," With his arm rubbing the back of his head, Ron replied, "I got a note from him this afternoon telling me that just like us he needed a little break and decided to go to Bath to relax. You know the natural baths and everything."

"Oh? Really?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow. "Anything else?"

"No, that was it. So how's Ginny?" Ron asked wondering where his little sister was.

"Oh, um… she's at home. She had to write an article on the statistics between who knows who." Hermione lied once again.

"You were never into Quiddich were you?" Ron asked jokingly.

"Not really, no." Hermione said, and then all of a sudden they went into awkward mode.

"Well, I think I'll go change. Why don't you make yourself at home?" Ron said looking down at his attire.

"Yeah I think you should." Hermione said looking that some bare chest that wasn't coved up, ripples of water still glistening in the light.

She watched him walk away to his room, then like a hammer to a nail it hit her why she had so hastily come.

She paced up and down the little living room, until Ron finally came out wearing some cargo pants and a loose rugby-style shirt, it was very becoming.

"There, much better." Ron said, hiding a slight disappointment that Hermione, thankfully, didn't catch.

"Yes, better." Hermione said, sitting down in the leather-bound sofa. Ron sat next to her.

"Hermione, as much as I love you coming into the house without warning," Hermione really wasn't listening, she was staring, "why exactly are you here? Did you and Ginny argue?"

"No! Not at all. Well, I already caught up with work and I had nothing to do. Ginny obviously couldn't just drop work for me so came over here." Then remembering a very important detail, "And I thought that you had forgotten to inform me on Harry, of course."

"Well, as you can tell I did forget on telling you of our friend's little abandonment, but other than that I'm glad Ginny's busy and you're not." He said throwing her a grin. Her cheeks must have looked redder than ever, because Hermione felt like it.

"Hermione, do you want to go out to dinner and maybe a drink like three nights ago?" He asked in a very debonair sort of way.

"Yes I would." She answered, totally lost in his spell.

"Brilliant! Do you want to go in your work clothes?"

"What?" Hermione snapped out of it. She looked down at her clothes. With the letter and her running over here she forgot to change from her work clothes.

"Tell you what? Why don't you go to go home and change and I will also change and I'll go 'round your place in forty-five minutes?" He asked glancing at the clock in the wall adjacent to them.

"Sure, that would be great." Hermione said getting up and walking across the threshold onto the hallway.

Leaning a hand on the side of the door Ron said, "I'll see you in bit then?"

"Don't be late or the offer expires." Hermione tried sounding serious.

Ron chuckled, "Trust me, I won't."

With that, Hermione Apperated home and started getting ready for a night out with Ron.

**A/N: I wonder what the letter said?**


	11. Undescribable Beauty

**A/N: I don't know why but recently I've felt like writing more than usual…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter…….**

Ron could not believe his own bravery. He had tried very hard to look smooth around Hermione but he felt like he had gone too far. _ I probably looked like a bloody idiot. _He told himself. _God I'm a git, that's what I am a stupid git who doesn't know when to stop._ Soon Ron was yelling at the top of his lungs in frustration.

"Why the hell I am yelling like a lunatic?!" He tried to snap out of his self loathing but it kept creeping up every time he thought about it. Soon the forty-minutes were over and Ron was still putting himself down.

Meanwhile….

Hermione took off her bathrobe and started to change into what she was going to wear that evening. She decided on some black skinny jeans, a slim-fitting wine-red and black collared shirt, some faux leather knee-length three inch boots and a long black coat She would wear her hair down like before, nothing special there. But before she put on her coat that was in the living room closet at the moment, she put on her makeup going for the pale pink theme. She put on her favorite perfume, then she ran her hands along side her shirt to fix it a little. She looked at herself in the full-length mirror and was very happy with herself. _ Just because I don't dress like a slut, it doesn't mean that I can't attract a man._ She thought of the letter from earlier that night.

Hermione walked out into the living room to find Ron looking at some family albums. "How embarrassing." Hermione said.

Ron stood up immediately taking her in. He was speechless. "You look fabulous, gorgeous, absolutely beautiful." Ron couldn't find the adjective that best described what he thought about Hermione.

"Better than with just a plain white bathrobe I hope." Hermione said coming closer.

Ron thought about it. "You know, you look good in anything know that I think about it." Ron said, meeting her half way.

"Well, thank you but flattery won't get you anywhere you know." She said in a whisper.

"You never know." They seemed to have fallen into a flirtatious canyon that Ron wasn't ready to go into. Not yet anyway. First the date.

"Shall we go then?" He asked offering her arm. Then like a lighting bolt he asked looking around, "where's Ginny? I haven't heard a peep from her since I've been here."

Hermione could hear a loud screech in her head. "Err… she fell asleep while I was over at your place. I went in to see her before I took my shower and I put her down to bed."

"Oh, that is so sweet of you." Ron was absolutely oblivious. "Well shall we go for sure now?"

"Yeah, sure." Hermione said, thanking all of the gods for helping her.

When they decided on going for Italian this evening Ron took her to a very secluded family-owned restaurant near the Themes.

"It's so quaint." Hermione said happily, looking around. When they went in there were couples sitting in little round tables with a lit candle in the center, soft light from the light fixtures from ahead, while romantic Italian music played in the background.

"Welcome to _Sylvia's_" A handsome young man, probably the son of the owners, came over led them to a table with the view of the city. When they were seated, the young man handed them a couple of menus.

After a quick dinner they decided to go for a drink at a local pub. What Hermione didn't know was that she was being followed…

**A/N: What do you think? Short huh?**


	12. Thoughts

**A/N: Thank you all for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I am not rich because of Harry Potter therefore I do not own Harry Potter. (Actually I'm not rich at all……..)**

Ron and Hermione entered the dark pub and sat down at the bar. Ron ordered a large firewhiskey, Hermione ordered a small butterbeer. "Oh come on Hermione! We are not thirteen anymore!"

"Ron I don't feel like drinking. Plus I don't feel like drinking alcohol every night." Hermione said looking at her butterbeer and staring at the light brown liquid.

"So," Ron started, tensing up, "have you had a chance to think about the upcoming Ball?"

Hermione felt her skin crawl, as she took a sip from her butterbeer she said, "No, I haven't had a chance to think about the Ball, with everything that's been going on."

"What's been going on?" Ron asked confused.

"Oh," Hermione didn't think about what she was saying, "um… well, what I meant was, you know, catching up with work."

"I thought…" Ron didn't finish his sentence. "Hermione," his voice hardened a little, "are you hiding something from me?"

Hermione was shocked at this, "No, no of course not." She knew that Ron wouldn't drop this so easily. "Take me home, I'm tired."

Ron paid for the drinks and Apperated, not to the girls' flat but to his own.

Hermione looked at the dark brown door with the golden number nineteen nailed to the front. "Ron this is-"

"I know, come in.: he replied coldly.

Hermione walked in tentively.

"Ginny won't bother us here." Ron said, locking the door.

Hermione turned around. "What?"

Ron came close and stared at Hermione. "Hermione, is something going on between you and Harry?"

This is not what Hermione expected. "What?" She repeated stupidly.

"You call today sounding worried wanting to talk to Harry. You are extremely quiet and uncomfortable when we are alone. You always want to get away from me. What's going on?" Ron said looking at her, pleading.

"Ron, I'm not uncomfortable when I'm alone with you. On the other hand I love being around you."

"Yeah," Ron said incredulously, "that's why you-"

"That's why I go on dates with you!" Hermione blurted out.

"Dates?" Ron asked totally taken aback, "You consider them 'dates'?"

"Why shouldn't I?! We are alone, we go out to dinner, to have a drink, you take me to clubs. Why shouldn't it be called a 'date'?!" The tables turned. Now she was the interrogator and Ron the one in the spotlight.

"It's not that, but I thought you thought that we were just out as friends." He answered defensively.

Images flashed through her mind.

Ron in a bathrobe, Ron with his shirt off after playing a round of Quiddich with his brothers, Ron helping Hermione put on a necklace that he had given her on her nineteenth birthday, Ron laughing at something the twins had said, Ron sitting next to her during dinner and his leg gently brushing against hers.

She looked at Ron and threw herself at him throwing him against the door and knocking the air out of him. Ron did not know what had happened until he blinked several times. Without a second thought he wrapped himself around her and guided her towards the couch. She followed not caring where they were going. They kissed for a good deal of time until they had to come up for air.

"Wow." Ron said smiling like a mad man.

Hermione looked up at him; she brushed some hair from his forehead. "I know."

Ron took this as an incentive to continue. They didn't know how long they took but they stayed like that for most of the night.

**A/N: You must be thinking "What does the letter say?" And "Finally!" About the letter, I decided to make that the central motivation in the next chapter instead of this so I'm sorry for those who wanted to know what was in the letter. And yes, I know, I took for ever for the last bit to happen. :D!!**


	13. Return to Sender

**A/N: Again, I can't stress this enough. Thank you for reading and reviewing!!**

Hermione opened her eyes to the sound of slow breathing. For a second she didn't know where she was or how she got there. She tried getting up but she found that Ron had her trapped around his arms. She felt a sense of happiness and annoyance towards him. After freeing herself from his very strong grasp she got up and started to cook breakfast.

Ron stirred in the couch. The smell of pancakes, sausage and fried eggs aroused his nose. He slowly opened his eyes and the sight of Hermione in moving around the kitchen made him want to laugh as hard as he could.

But he didn't. He decided to sneak up on her and see how she would react. He carefully walked up to her and yelled, "don't burn the food!"

Hermione squealed while letting go of the spatula.

"Ron, don't scare me like that!" She said running around and hitting him in the arm.

"Don't kill me." Ron said defensively.

"You scared me!" Hermione said in a huff.

"I'm sorry! I didn't think you would take it so seriously!" He said putting his hands slightly.

"Well don't do it again or you'll get more than just tap on the shoulder!"

There was a ring at the door; Ron went to go get it while retorting back, " 'Just a tap'?"

He opened the door to find none other than Lavender Brown.

"Lavender what the _hell_ are you doing here?" Ron asked both annoyed and suspicious.

"I just wanted to say 'Good morning' that's all." She didn't notice Hermione since she was still standing in the kitchen away from her eye sight. Hermione stayed where she was to see the scene unfold.

"Really?" Said Ron, "Well, good morning and good bye." Ron said mock-brightly. He was just closing the door when Lavender put her hand up to stop him. Ron raised his left eyebrow at this.

"Do you want to go out for breakfast before going to the Ministry?" Lavender asked sweetly.

Hermione knew why she was doing this. _I think it's time for Ron to know._ She thought as she took a step forward. Lavender was too engulfed in Ron not to notice.

"Lavender I was just about to have breakfast with Hermione." Ron motioned to Hermione who was now a few feet away from Ron.

Hermione gave her a cheery smile and piped, "Good morning Lavender. Always a pleasure to see you're beautiful face at such an early time of day! Don't you think Ron?"

Ron looked over his shoulder at her, incredulously.

"Hermione, what are you doing here so early?" Lavender said confused.

"She stayed the night." Ron replied, he knew that Lavender would take the wrong idea so he decided to explain. "You see-"

"Not every girl who stays the night at her friend's house does it mean that they shared the same bed." Hermione said, not letting Ron finish his sentence.

"Or sofa." Ron said, with a grin on his face.

Lavender looked both enraged and confused. "What's going on here?"

"Lavender, I don't think it's none of your business what goes on in my and Hermione's private lives." Ron said, getting mad at her. _Now's the perfect time!_ Hermione thought, smiling.

"You see, Lavender cares because she wants you back. Not only that but the reason why Lavender is here this morning is because she, on her many nights of drinking and partying, wrote a letter," Lavender looked death-stricken, "she mailed it to me rather than the person it was meant to go to. Pervati Patil."

"What?" Ron asked, his full attention on Hermione.

"It was addressed to me, but the letter is clearly meant for Pervati. In said letter Ms. Browne states that she loves you and wants nothing more than to have you by her side. She also wrote that she plans to come over to your apartment ask you to go to breakfast with her and there she would drop a bit of love potion. Enough to want to sleep with her anyway." Ron looked astounded. "Then when the potion wore off, and she'd realize that she's pregnant, she would go to you and tell you the news. You wouldn't remember so you'd have to agree to marry her or she would make it public, thus ending your career as an Auror." Hermione finished with a flourish.

Ron looked at her then at Lavender who looked like she was going to faint. Which she did.

**A/N: So? What did you think? Good? Bad? The contents of the letter are reviled but who was following Ron and Hermione on their date?**


	14. Really?

****

**A/N: Thank you for your sweet comments. It reminds me why I love writing. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Hermione and Ron stared blankly at Lavender's unconscious body.

Ron was the first to speak, "First this bitch wants to ruin my life, now she's all over my hallway!"

"Ron, don't be so harsh. Maybe she had her reasons." Hermione couldn't believe she was coming to Lavender's aid.

Ron round on her, "What do you mean by that? Would you even do such a thing?"

"Of course not!" Hermione said defensively, "I just think that we shouldn't judge her." She went to Lavender, "Come on. We can't leave her lying around, people will think we killed her."

Ron reluctantly helped Hermione put Lavender on the sofa.

An hour passes and Lavender still didn't move. What they didn't know was that she was feigning her state to listen on their conversation. She wasn't going to give up so easily.

Ron and Hermione didn't bother to wake her up. Ron was fuming still.

"So," he said, watching Lavender, "how did you get the letter again?"

"Hmm?" Hermione was reading a lone book she found in the back of the armchair she was now sitting on. "Oh. I guess she was drunk when she mailed it. She must've been too loaded to realize that she was writing down my address rather than Pervati's."

"I see." Ron said, still looking at Lavender. "I feel bad for her."

Hermione looked up. Lavender found it hard not to move.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked quietly.

"She used to be so happy when we were at school. Where did she turn?"

"I guess that she felt a connection with you that has made her believe that she truly loves you." Hermione then noticed something. Lavender had opened her eyes but suddenly closed them. So your faking it, are you?

Hermione walked up to Ron and put her hand on his shoulder. "You are so sweet. To think of what she could have done to you. To me. And still you worry about her?"

Ron blushed, he didn't know if it was because of her close proximity or her words. He just felt hot all of a sudden.

"Well…" Ron started nervously. Hermione stopped him.

"Don't say anything. Do everything." She come closer to his lips and slowly kissed him. Ron wrapped his hands around her waist while she around his neck. She peered at Lavender who was now half up and gawking at them.

Hermione gave a low moan, which Ron returned. They stopped to come up for air. Ron looked at Hermione and said, "I-"

"Don't say anything Ron. Not a word." She breathed.

"Ahem." Lavender was up now. Ron let go of Hermione and walked up to her.

"I see you've come back." It looked like the sudden bliss of kissing Hermione was gone, "I'm not going to ask you why you did what you did or what your were thinking of doing. All I have to say is that you have to forget me because I love someone else." He motioned to Hermione.

Hermione wanted to say something to him but knew that this was between him and Lavender.

"Ron I truly love you." Lavender said, coming closer.

"No you don't. I would put my bet on Seamus. Right?" He asked expecting an answer.

Lavender shifted a little.

"You two broke up, but you could get back together. You see me as the rebound. The one you truly love is Seamus. It's very clear when they two of you are in the room, you know." Ron said, trying to make realize this.

"Really?" Lavender said this as a little girl asking her daddy if he was going to hold his promise of coming early from work.

"Yes, Lavender. Why don't you try to work things out with him and you will be so much happier. Trust me." He said, the sharpness leaving his voice.

"I'll think about it." Lavender seemed like she wasn't really there but in a far-off land.

"Good. Everything will be alright." Ron followed her out the door.

Lavender kept walking, not bothering to say goodbye.

Hermione looked at Ron in awe. He looked back at her while closing the door.

"What?"

"You are amazing!" Hermione threw herself at Ron and began once again to snog him.

There was a faint pop outside of the door. The couple parted and opened the door thinking it was Lavender once again.

But it wasn't. It was a beaming Harry.

"You're back!" Ron said, embracing his friend.

"Yeah. I really needed it." He said while hugging Ron. As they parted they walked into the flat. He hugged Hermione, who knew that Ginny must've decided to go directly to their flat in case Ron was home.

"So, anything new?" At this Hermione and Ron started to laugh. "What's so funny?" Asked a confused Harry.

"You wouldn't believe it if we told you." Hermione said sitting down.

****

**A/N: Was it to corny?**


End file.
